


Only One Bed

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [97]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Romance, Tumblr: doctorroseprompts, only one bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are tossed into a cell with... only one bed.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Prompts and Requests [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/428275
Comments: 30
Kudos: 93





	Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Doctorroseprompts August Prompt: There Was Only One Bed. Thanks to the ladies in the group who helped me with some writer’s block!

“Bloomin’ ‘ell, for a buncha people so hung up on hand holdin’ you sure are _handsy._ Paws _off_!”

The Doctor glared at the guards. “I’d listen to her if I was you.” The guard opened his mouth to speak but apparently thought better of it after seeing the Doctor’s expression. He removed his hand from Rose’s arm.

They were being led down a long corridor by a bearded man and small brunette woman, both wearing drab gray uniforms. The woman was a dead ringer for Shireen, but Rose’s mate wouldn’t have been caught dead in something so dull. Drab seemed to be the color scheme of this planet, as no one was allowed to wear anything but muted colors. Pink was scandalous, and red, like the t-shirt Rose wore with her short denim skirt, was forbidden. The color _incited passion_ , according to the locals. She had immediately stood out amongst the crowd protesting the draconian laws forbidding displays of affection.

Rose had called attention to herself in another way, as well. As one protester had been pulled away from the podium, she’d taken his spot and managed to give a speech of her own, encouraging them to keep fighting for their rights. She had them chanting in favor of hand holding, shouting about how it was wrong to police how people lived and loved. It wasn’t long before she and the Doctor were also arrested. She expected them to be put in separate cells, but there’d been so many arrests, space was at a premium. Besides, the village council wanted to speak to them after they’d had some time to think about what they’d done.

So once again, she and the Doctor found themselves being marched down a corridor. Stopping outside a door, Not-Shireen said, “This room has the same level of security as the cells. Consider this a warning not to try anything.”

As Beardy unlocked the door, the Doctor tugged at his ear, giving what Rose had come to know as his Skeptical Time Lord Smirk. “Bit of a double standard, throwing us in a room together. Planet of the Mixed Messages, this is.”

Rose raised her eyebrow, shooting a Tyler Glare at him. _What does he think he’s playin’ at?_

“In,” Beardy ordered, and the Doctor and Rose complied. She was relieved that even though the Doctor was showing some cheek, they wouldn’t get separated. 

“The Council will speak with you soon,” Not-Shireen told them. 

“We’re anxiously awaiting our invitation. Hope there’s fairy cakes. Love a fairy cake,” the Doctor quipped. The guards’ faces were stony. 

“Find a way to cover that scarlet garment, Beardy growled. As one, they turned and exited the room, the door slamming shut behind them.

The Doctor and Rose heard the echoing click of the lock sliding into place. He glanced at her briefly, then averted his eyes, scanning the small room. 

Rose sighed and absentmindedly gnawed on her thumbnail. “You’re lucky you didn’t get us stuck in separate cells,” she mumbled. “That would have made our plan twice as difficult.”

“Ah, we were never in any danger,” he assured her. 

“Wasn’t worried about the danger, was worried about our plan,” Rose retorted. She turned towards the double bed in the corner. “I think we lucked out, no thanks to your cheek.”

“Weeeellll… can’t resist a bit of cheek. And trust me, Rose, we would have made do in separate cells. Can’t keep the Stuff of Legend apart for long.” He had the audacity to wink at her. She rolled her eyes. 

“Hmmm… suppose so,” Rose shrugged. “I’ve noticed there’s only one bed.”

The Doctor spared it a brief glance. “We’ll make do. We’ll keep ourselves busy. I have magic tricks… cards… Pac-Man…” They wandered in opposite directions around the room. It was plain, just a few pieces of hard wooden furniture and white walls to get across the point that this was not a room for hospitality.

“Pac-Man, really?” Rose asked, not really listening to his answer. She was too busy cataloguing the room. Looking for _assets_ , as Jack would call them. Four walls, three chairs, and a double bed. She pulled back the duvet. _No bedbugs, or whatever the equivalent is here on this planet._ _That’s reassuring..._

“Yup. Don’t even need quarters…” He stopped and spun around, taking in a full circle view of the room. “Weeeelll, this place isn’t exactly a four star accommodation but better than a lot of cells we’ve been in…”

“True, much better than that basement in Cardiff,” she said with a grin. He glanced back at her, also smiling. 

“Eh… the company was nice,” the Doctor shrugged. “Ah. There it is. Erm, Rose?” He turned to her expectantly, and muttered, “There’s the camera.” He nodded at a small black disc set into the wall in the opposite corner of the room. He jogged across the room and hopped up onto a small wooden chair directly under the camera lens, putting him at eye level with the camera. Rose was sure that the surveillance officers were now getting a very close view of one brown eye.

“Oh, this is almost too easy,” he murmured as he hopped down. “This is first-year-Academy-easy. Pre-academy, actually.” He chuckled to himself. 

Rose’s eyebrows arched inquisitively “So, it’s a _go_ , Doctor?”

“Allons-y,” he grinned, jumping down from the chair, his spiky hair brushing the low ceiling as he leapt. 

Her lips quirking, she knelt, fooling with the laces on her black boots. She wedged her fingers inside the top of her left boot. After a second she withdrew the Doctor’s sonic. Concealing it as best she could, she strode over to the Time Lord and slid the screwdriver into his hand. 

With a smirk, the Doctor made some adjustments to the settings and triggered the sonic, clearing his throat loudly to cover the buzz. “Right, then, Rose Tyler, take a walk.” The Doctor tucked the sonic into his inside jacket pocket as he and Rose locked eyes. They circled the room together, sometimes close, sometimes across the room from each other. It was like a dance, the way they moved around the cell. Then, the Doctor gave an almost imperceptible nod, triggering the screwdriver one last time.

Just a millisecond later, Rose stepped up to him, toe to toe. “Are you sure we’re clear?” She licked her lips.

“The camera feed is now showing a loop of us wandering around the cell,” he told her, his gaze dropping to her mouth.

His eyes were sable black, now, the irises nearly eclipsed. Rose’s breath caught. It was always thrilling to have his attention squarely on her. She absently ran her fingers down the front of his henley. “No tie today?” The words were barely spoken when, without preamble, his lips stopped her words with a deep, searing kiss. As it always happened when he snogged the daylights out of her, it took a brief second to catch up. Soon Rose was giving just as good as she was getting, loving the feel of his chest rumbling under her hand when she nipped at his lips. 

His respiratory bypass gave him an advantage _(so unfair)_ so Rose had to break away to breathe. It was worth it, though, to see his kiss -swollen lips. “Am I inciting passion with my scarlet garment?”

The Doctor smiled slowly and quite sinfully. “Oh, yes, Rose Tyler. But honestly, you’d incite my passion in any color… or out of any color…” He gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing a see-through bra, embellished with tiny embroidered red hearts and a red bow in the center. “Oh, you really committed to the scarlet. Really, such an instigator you are. It’s almost if… you planned to have us arrested and thrown into a cell with only one bed.”

“Yes, it almost is just like that,” she affirmed. “Even if you almost derailed it with your cheek.”

“We would’ve figured somethin’ out. Remember, I am _highly_ motivated to see this fantasy fulfilled.” He said this as he dragged one long finger along the edge of the fabric, eliciting goosebumps across her chest. As he latched onto that sweet spot at the join of her neck and shoulder, he cupped her breast. The friction of the lacy fabric and his skillful fingers against her pebbled nipple caused her to groan. She couldn’t be near enough to him. She reeled him in more closely, her hips coming in contact with his hardness. The Doctor hummed in pleasure, then quipped, “Might say, I’m quite _firm_ on the subject.”

Rose groaned, both at his touch and the horrible joke. The Doctor didn’t seem to mind. 

“Knickers match?” the Doctor’s voice rumbled in her ear.

She gasped, “What knickers?” She chuckled as he wasted no time moving the hand that wasn’t busy with her breast to the inside of her thigh, teasingly raising the hem of her skirt. “We ever gonna make it to that _one_ bed in the room?” She had to throw her arms around his neck for balance. Her knees were quite weakened by the things his long fingers were doing above and below her short skirt hem.

“Hmmmm… maybe we should… but I’ll have to move this hand…” She realized he was referring to the one that was now giving her exquisite pleasure under her skirt. “You’re very ready for this,” the Doctor marveled with a groan.

“Been ready since we landed, imaginin’ how it was gonna be..ah... _fuck_ , _Doctor_ ,” she gasped, very glad she had her arms around his neck..

“Trying, but we can’t move from here, apparently,” he chuckled. 

Rose moaned, already _so_ close. “Oh, stop...bed, now,” she ordered, only capable of one-syllable words at this point. To get her point across she brushed her hand across the front of his tented trousers. He withdrew his hand from under her skirt ( _bad)_ but he cupped her arse and lifted, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist ( _good)._ Before he made a move to cross the room, she rotated her hips against him as best she could. Rose was rewarded by his hands clenching, and by his bucking into her. 

“Rose,” he gasped. The desperation in his voice when he called her name nearly undid her.

“Bed,” she reminded him. The Doctor hurried across the room, quickly enough to make Rose burst out laughing at his eagerness. He plopped her unceremoniously on the mattress. As she wriggled around to remove her skirt and bra, he divested himself of his garments. 

When he finished, he smirked down at her, and she grinned her tongue-touched smile at him. “I think this could be one of our best yet,” he told her. 

The Doctor joined Rose on the bed, rocking against her, while she grabbed his arse and encouraged his rhythm. The friction was _heavenly_ . She marveled that he could keep talking as they rocked against each other, but this was the Doctor, of course. “I mean, the funfair one was pretty brilliant… how did we manage _that_ in a Ferris wheel?... And that time in the canoe... the TARDIS pool…in the console room as we overlooked the Rose Nebula...the cave on Woman Wept…” He paused to moan his pleasure, but went on, “... _in parkas…_ against the wall in that alley during the Floridiana Flower Fair... but _this_ fantasy you had might just take the cake…” It was time to take things… and _him_ into her own hands.

She pulled him down to her and silenced him with a slow, deep snog, which was only broken by their cries when she guided him inside, and they moved together. Their excitement and the danger of being interrupted at any moment brought them both to an intense peak quickly, him pulsing deeply as her muscles fluttered and squeezed around him. It was glorious. Rose adored these moments, seeing him lose control, hearing him gasp her name. 

The Doctor panted against her neck, his bypass well and truly defeated. “This…” he breathed, “was brilliant!”

Rose burst out laughing. “It’s mental! Completely mental.” The Doctor looked up at her, grinning from ear to ear. “I love it.” She cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing his sideburn. 

The Doctor grinned, chuffed, then dropped his head to place a kiss on her left breast. “So do I,” he murmured. “Love you, too.”

“Same, Doctor,” She beamed. “Love you.” They spent a moment, just grinning at each other like the fools in love that they were, and then he carefully rolled to his side. They snuggled closely. Rose basked in the feel of his skin against hers.

“Mmmm… I do enjoy a naked cuddle,” the Doctor sighed, causing Rose to shake with laughter. “Don’t you?”

“You know I do,” she snorted. 

The Doctor sighed. “Unfortunately, this one can’t last for long. Our appointment with the counsel could be at any time.”

Rose only hugged him tighter. “Couple more minutes.” she requested, knowing he wouldn’t deny her. He kissed her temple in response. They lay together, Rose enjoying the quadruple beat of his hearts. She savored moments like these, and she wished the people of this planet could be free to love like them. The thought of the protesters sitting in their cells, likely not as comfortable as they were, intruded on her serenity and she sighed heavily.

“What’s wrong? I can feel you tensing up.”

She raised her head. “M’ feelin’ a bit guilty, I guess. All those people arrested with us. Probably because of us… me givin’ that speech and all…”

“They were going to be arrested regardless. But what if your speech changed someone’s mind? What if what you said was that catalyst that sparked true change?” His eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Rose sat up. “What? Do you know something?” The Doctor smirked. “You _do!_ Somethin’s gonna happen, because of us. You’d better tell me.”

He rolled to his back, putting his hands behind his head, looking quite pleased with himself.

Rose pressed her lips together, not sure whether to laugh or hit him for his smugness. She settled for both, administering a quick smack to his shoulder as she burst out laughing. “Hate when you get all...pompous time traveler on me! Is this why…”

He interrupted her, “Pompous time-traveler?”

“Thought you lot weren’t supposed to meddle,” she reminded him.

He grinned. “I reserve the right to meddle as I see fit. Besides, you love it when I go all ‘pompous time traveler.’”

She lay back down, snuggling against his side. “Maybe I do, but you better tell me what’s goin’ on!”

“Ha, knew you loved it. Anyway, this planet has a long history of persecuting people, until one day, during a protest a beautiful blonde stranger made a stirring speech in the town square… followed by a mass prison break…” At that moment, the lights in their room flashed and an alarm blared. “Ah, there’s our cue to get dressed. Allons-y, Rose!” 

He rolled out of bed, grabbing his trousers and pants from the floor. He was already putting them on when Rose, still trying to process what he’d told her, followed him, snatching her skirt and blouse from the floor. Realizing there was no time, she thrust her bra at him. He stared at it dumbly for a second and then shoved it in his trouser pocket. As Rose pulled her scandalous red t-shirt over her head the door swung open and the guards from before entered the room.

Not-Shireen fixed her glare on them, her eyes cold. Rose felt fairly sure the guards knew exactly what had transpired, and she feared the worst. Glancing at the Doctor, she noticed him trying to surreptitiously zip his fly. His shirt was untucked and his hair, always amazing post-shag, was standing on end. There was no way to hide what they’d been doing. Suppressing a groan, Rose grabbed the Doctor’s hand. She sized the guards up, ready to physically fight to stay with him. 

“Go,” Beardy instructed. “All the locks are disabled. You won’t be detained again.” It took a moment for Rose’s brain to process their sudden reversal of fortune. 

With an audible sigh of relief, the Doctor said, “Thank you.”

Not-Shireen spoke up, “No, thank you. You’ve inspired us, and we owe you everything. The main thing we can do is see you out of here safely. Because of you, this planet will never be the same.”

Rose’s jaw dropped as the two guards clasped hands, their fingers entwined.

“Think we’d better run, Rose.”

The guards were now gazing into each other’s eyes. Beardy shifted his gaze to Not-Shireen’s lips, but Rose missed the outcome when the Doctor pulled her out of the room. They ran. 

****

They crossed the TARDIS’ threshold, laughing. The Doctor dashed to the console, turning dials and mashing buttons, beaming. “I call that a successful day. You gave a world-altering speech, we were arrested… we shagged… we apparently helped the course of true love...” He jammed his hand into his trouser pocket, withdrawing a heart-embroidered bra. “And I am still in possession of this. Wantin’ it back?”

“Hmmm… Don't know if I’m ready to get all the way dressed yet,” Rose said with a smirk. The Doctor threw the bra over his shoulder and opened his arms to Rose. Laughing, she ran across the room to him, throwing her arms around his neck. “That speech I gave… It really helped? And you knew all that was gonna help? Blimey, I’m glad you didn’t tell me ahead of time. I’dv’e chickened out for sure, afraid I wouldn’t say the right thing.”

The Doctor rested his forehead against hers. “I knew that this was the time period when there was a sea change in the attitudes of that village’s people. And that eventually their way of thinking, allowing people to publicly display their affection… changing the social constructs that had oppressed them for so long… would spread planet-wide. I also knew,” He interrupted his own speech by kissing Rose gently, “when I saw you make a run for that podium to speak, it would all turn out just the way it should.”

“Because I was always supposed to be the one who kick-started it?”

The Doctor pulled her closer. “Because I knew you’d say exactly the right thing. I believe in you, Rose Tyler.”

And then, he kissed again, slowly and deeply as he scooped her into his arms. 

This time when they retired to the one bed (the only bed) they shared on their time ship, their naked cuddle wasn’t interrupted.


End file.
